fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 019
Hostage to Fortune I Synopsis Cameron suffers bad headaches. Summary Cameron and his Duel Spirit Early in the morning, before the sun rises, Cameron steps out of the shower of the Slifer's communal bathroom and dresses himself for the day. He sits on the bench at the lake near the Slifer dorms. Cameron's spirit partner, Genex Dragon, discuss psychic duelists being "targeted" recently by other duelists. Cameron says he felt a presence trying to take hold of him tonight, and it was the dragon who awakened him. The dragon tells Cameron they are next to be attacked by some unknown force. Cameron wishes to deny it, but Genex Dragon tells Cameron that he cannot hide from who he is. Cameron insists he's never hid but he cannot let his abilities run wild just because someone might hunt him. Genex Dragon takes offense, telling Cameron he's never intended to run wild. All he's asking for is to breathe. Cameron says he cannot let the dragon out because he doesn't know what "breathe" means. Cameron refers to their duel against Shaheen where "breathing" caused the arena to freeze over. Genex Dragon admits that was unintentional but it was only due to another factor he cannot identify. Cameron says that is only reason enough to not let the beast run wild. Cameron begs for the dragon to be patient until he can find a solution. Genex Dragon shouts at Cameron, insisting he's been patient for over ten years, and now they could be in legitimate danger. At the spirit's shout, Cameron completely ices him out. Cameron then looks out at the pond, staring at the reflection of the moon in the waters and the fish within. Cameron wonders if his sister struggled similarly with her Duel Spirit. No Lucy When the day officially begins, Cameron's roommates oversleep and they rush to the cafeteria for breakfast without a shower. They find Cameron and Maribel who comment that they smell terrible. Clovis bombasts Cameron for not waking them up. Cameron says he didn't realize that was his job but Clovis says Cameron's alarm always wakes them up in the morning, and it makes no sense to have everyone set an alarm. Cameron and Maribel both agree Clovis' logic doesn't follow. The boys all take a seat with Maribel shifting over a little to avoid their collective odor. Kyle asks where Lucy is as she always eats with them in the morning. Neither Cameron not Maribel know and Marlon then shifts the conversation to Cameron asking where he was this morning. Cameron relays that he couldn't really sleep. Cameron soon finishes his meal first and gets up to leave for the main classrooms, but he advises his roommates to put on some deodorant before they head to class. Maribel joins Cameron as he exits. As they reach the main doorway, Cameron stops to sit down and check something in his bag. Maribel offers to stay with him, but Cameron tells her to go inside, saying he may have forgotten his text book. Maribel goes inside and Cameron sits on the school yard bench, struggling with a daze. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron commenting on the outside force that has been trying to sway him. Cameron tries to maintain control but the bench begins to frost over as Cameron's powers let loose a little. Cameron swears, and the dragon comments that Cameron's powers will surface the longer he tries to fight the force that's attacking them. Cameron insists it will not last all day. Cameron gets up and leaves for class. The Headaches Elsewhere, Raymond and the student council sit in a room over Hazel who awakens. Hazel has been the one trying to use her powers to put Cameron to sleep, but his resistance is too strong. Clarissa asks what's blocking her, and she says that it's the light of an extremely powerful dragon. She says her attempt is not completely fruitless as she can feel Cameron's body weakening, but she cannot take hold. Clarissa tells Hazel to stop as Cameron resisting her power will cause Cameron's own elemental abilities to manifest around him. Ergo, he could freeze the school. Raymond tells them all that Cameron's powers are extremely powerful like his sister's so they'll need an alternative means to get him into the test. Lydia offers to use her power of illusion. Clarissa says Lydia's powers don't affect psychic duelists. Lydia corrects Clarissa to say that her powers can be negated by psychic duelists. She says that she can trick Cameron into seeing an illusion so long as he doesn't know it's an illusion. Lydia proposes to keep using Hazel's powers which are weakening Cameron enough as is. Then, with him weakened, her illusion powers will have a much stronger effect on Cameron. Clarissa doesn't believe it's a bad idea. She says they will strike at the end of the day since they still do not need Cameron's powers losing control. Meanwhile, the day continues and Cameron finishes with his second class of the day. During class, Cameron still feels woozy and decides to go to the nurse's office to relax and rest. On his way out, Cameron can only hear the faint roar of his dragon but there is no clarity. Cameron walks down to the nurse's office until one by one people seems to fade out of vision. Cameron stops to think and recalls his conversation with his dragon. Cameron concedes that someone is targeting him with a psychic attack. Cameron muses his two options. He can fight it, but it will cause his powers to manifest drastically and cause a storm in the school. His second option is to give into this power. Another voice communicates with Cameron, telling him he's smart. The voice tells Cameron that if he wants the sensations to stop to leave the school and go the basement in the Ra Dorms. Someone will be there to let him in. Ra Dorms Cameron acquiesces to the voice and begins to leave the school. The illusions and woozy sensations do not stop. Cameron follows the illusions as a guide to the Ra dorms. Cameron essentially ignores everyone around him as he cannot see them. As he walks the temperature in his immediate vicinity drops. Cameron ultimately reaches the Ra dorms while fighting his pounding head. Cameron doesn't need to knock as someone opens the door for him. When Cameron looks up, he sees the spirit of Gearfried the Iron Knight holding the door as he walks in. Cameron acknowledges the power of the illusion he's under and "Gearfried" tells Cameron they do not want him to yet see their true identities. Gearfried tries to explain and Cameron interjects saying he doesn't care. He just wants to fight who he needs to fight to stop the headaches. Gearfried takes Cameron to the lower basement of the Ra Dorms on an elevator. After leaving the elevator, Cameron is escorted into a dark Colosseum-like room. Gearfried then disappears. When he does, Cameron's headache begins to clear. He begins to hear Genex Dragon again, who is livid Cameron hasn't been listening to him. Cameron insists he couldn't hear, and the dragon admits to knowing. Outside forces were hindering their connection, but the power has lifted. Genex Dragon notes the presence of multiple people watching them. Before they can continue, a masked woman steps forward and apologizes to Cameron for interrupting his conversation with his Duel Spirit. Cameron notes she can see his spirit partner and asks who she is. The woman introduces herself as Soren and she is a psychic duelist who can see into the future. Cameron dryly comments that as pretty cool. He then sets up his duel disk. Soren is slightly taken aback as Cameron is certainly rushing into things. Cameron flatly says that he doesn't have questions and he doesn't care where he's been taken. What he cares about is leaving and making his final class of the day. In order to do that, he needs to defeat her or whomever in a duel. The Duel Soren appreciates Cameron's directness. She confirms that she will be his opponent. Soren sets her duel disk and promises that if Cameron wins, he will be allowed to leave. The duel begins. Soren comments that since Cameron is in too much of a rush, she will go first. She draws and then she asks what Cameron believes the future holds. Cameron replies that the possibilities are infinite. The future is too hard to pinpoint. Soren calls Cameron wise beyond his years but she tells him that the future she has for him in this duel is absolute. She aims to prove it by first summoning "Fortune Lady Light". Cameron notices that Soren's monster has uncertain ATK and DEF stats. Soren explains that "Light's" power is relative to her Level times. Therefore, as a Level 1 monster, it has only 200 ATK and DEF. She sets one card and ends her turn. As Cameron begins his turn, Soren uses her powers to see into the future. In the future she sees, Cameron will summon "Genex Neutron" with the intention to ultimately summon "Power Tool Dragon" but first he will attack with "Genex Neutron" and she will activate her facedown trap, "Slip of Fortune" which will negate the attack and allow her to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Fire" from her Deck in Attack Position. Cameron will then lose his monster and take 1800 damage. She challenges Cameron to defy his fate but she says no one ever has. Cameron draws. Before he makes a move, Cameron tells Genex Dragon to stay out of the duel. Genex Dragon insists Cameron needs him, and Cameron retorts that he hasn't even made a move yet. Cameron banishes his dragon and Soren comments that he's disappeared. Cameron says he will not cheat to win. Soren tells Cameron that this is a psychic duel, and he'll need to use his powers to win. Cameron promises he doesn't need them to succeed. Cameron opens his turn by summoning the monster Lucy predicted, “Genex Neutron”. Soren awaits the attack but Cameron sets two cards and ends his turn. Soren is surprised Cameron did not attack. Cameron announces that during the End Phase, "Neutron" is Normal Summoned, he can add a Machine Tuner monster to his hand from his Deck and he chooses his signature “Genex Controller”. Soren draws and she announces the second effect of "Light". During her Standby Phase, "Light’s" Level increases by 1, making her a Level 2 monster and thus granting her a bit more power. Soren then taps into her powers again. She sees a Cameron summoning "Genex Controller" and then summoning "Power Tool Dragon". He will then equip it with "Angel Wing" and attack. Then she will attempt to destroy "Power Tool Dragon" with her "Fortune Lady Fire" and it will fail as Cameron will use "Power Tool's" effect to prevent its destruction. He will then draw a card and equip "Power Tool Dragon" with a new Equip Spell. Soren tells Cameron that she knows he is very fond of Equip Spell Cards, but with the card she just drew, he will have a much tougher time playing them. She activates Field Spell: "Secret Village of the Spellcasters." The Field Spell transforms the field into a quaint, peaceful village preventing Cameron from activating Spell Cards so long as Soren controls a Spellcaster monster. Soren's vision changes and Cameron still summons "Power Tool Dragon" and thins his Deck with "Power Tool's" effect. But this time, "Power Tool Dragon" will be destroyed by attacking an Cameron will take even more damage. However, she cannot see two of Cameron's set Spell/Traps. That means he will not activate them next turn. It means he cannot activate them. Soren remembers that Cameron's traps are defense oriented to protect his monsters primarily during the Battle Phase but not from card effects. During her next turn, she will bring out more "Fortune Ladies" and destroy those traps before he can use them, and then she will mount her assault. Lucy sets two cards and ends her turn. Cameron draws. Cameron looks out and feels multiple sensations about him. Cameron says he's annoyed and doesn't care. He needs to focus on the duel and get out of this dungeon-like place as soon as possible. Caeron but sets one card and ends his turn. Soren is shocked again that Cameron is not operating as her future sight sees it. Cameron tells Soren that he doesn't know her strategy but she's too obvious. Cameron says that a monster with 400 ATK in Attack Position is nothing but trouble. Cameron says "Light" must have a destructive effect of some kind, and he's not buying into it. He says that if she wants this duel to progress, she's going to have to seize the momentum herself. Cameron says that he's already being forced to duel, but he won't play her game. Soren finds Cameron's words interesting. He's defying fate by not partaking in it, a passive strategy. Soren sees the future and agrees to force Cameron to act, and when she does, Cameron will fall into fate's hand because he won't have a choice. Soren's draws and during her Standby Phase, "Light’s” Level increases by 1 gifting her 600 ATK and DEF. Lucy acts as she planned. She Normal Summons “Fortune Lady Windy”. Due to the first effect of "Windy", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 300. As such, she has 900 ATK and DEF. Lucy then activates “Windy’s” effect to destroy Spell/Traps equal to the number of “Fortune Lady” monsters she controls, and she controls two. Soren targets two of Cameron’s set Spell/Traps, the original two he set at the start of the duel. Cameron activates one of them before it can be destroyed. Cameron reveals it is “Greed Pact” and it allows both players to draw one card. Soren is irritated but she does not see Cameron activating his facedown in the near future. She activates “Compulsory Evacuation Device” and uses its effect to return “Light” to her hand. Soren tells Cameron “Fortune Lady Light" does have a nasty effect, but not the destructive kind he was thinking. She explains that she "Light" is removed from the field by a card effect, she can Special Summon any "Fortune Lady" from her Deck and instead of "Fortune Lady Fire" and she predicted of herself two turn ago, she Special Summons "Fortune Lady Earth" from her Deck in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Earth", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 600. As such, she has 2400 ATK and DEF. “Earth” sends a series of earth spikes that pierce and destroy "Genex Neutron”. “Windy” then releases a windstrom directly onto Cameron and the boy's Life Points fall to 2300 after the two attacks, but the boy is unfazed. Lucy sets one card and ends her turn. Lucy tells Cameron that she attacked and took momentum like he wanted, but if he continues to be passive, he will take a direct attack from "Fortune Lady Earth" and lose the duel. Cameron remains mute. Featured Duel: Cameron vs. Lucy/Soren Turn 1: Lucy Lucy Normal Summons "Fortune Lady Light" (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Fortune Lady Light", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 200 ("Fortune Lady Light": ?/? → 200/200). She sets one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Neutron” (1800/1200). He sets two cards. During the End Phase, Cameron uses “Neutron’s” effect to add “Genex Controller” to his hand from his Deck. Turn 3: Lucy During Lucy's Standby Phase, "Light’s” Level increases by 1 (1/200/200 > 2/400/400). Lucy activates Field Spell: "Secret Village of the Spellcasters," preventing Cameron from activating Spell Cards so long as she controls a Spellcaster monster. She sets two cards. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron sets one card. Turn 5: Lucy During Lucy's Standby Phase, "Light’s” Level increases by 1 (2/400/400 > 3/600/600). Lucy Normal Summons “Fortune Lady Windy” (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Windy", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 300 ("Fortune Lady Windy": ?/? → 900/900). Lucy activates “Windy’s” effect to destroy Spell/Traps equal to the number of “Fortune Lady” monsters she controls. Lucy targets two of Cameron’s set Spell/Traps. Cameron activates “Greed Pact” before it can be destroyed, and it allows both players to draw one card. Lucy activates “Compulsory Evacuation Device” and uses its effect to return “Light” to her hand. “Fortune Lady Light" then activates, allowing Lucy to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Earth" from her Deck in Attack Position (?/?). Due to the first effect of "Earth", its ATK and DEF are equal to her Level times 600 ("Fortune Lady Earth": ?/? → 2400/2400). “Earth” attacks and destroys “Neutron” (Cameron 4000 > 3200). “Windy” attacks directly (Cameron 3200 > 2300). Lucy sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels